My Pony's a Vampire
by abramofoz
Summary: Benny casts a spell that sends the gang to Equestria! Mayhem is sure to ensure. Erica eats ponies, Fluttershy is reminded of her time as a bat pony, Benny and Pinkie go out on a date, and Nightmare Moon returns? All this and more in My Pony's a Vampire!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad Spell Benny is at it Again

**A/N: I have up to Chapter 17 written so far. The chapters should go whenever I feel like typing. After that, I have to write it then type it. I hope you enjoy my first fic! Btw, in case you were wondering, this takes place post Season 4 of MLP, and during Season 2 of MBAV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or My Babysitters a Vampire. If for some reason you thought I did, just know that I don't.**

Benny was flipping through his spellbook. "That's not a good idea. Casting random spells could be catastrophic!" warned Evelyn Weir. "Oh Grandma, what's the worst that could happen?" said Benny, free of worry. "This won't end well," worried Evelyn. "Pa-ka, mobiv, zokner!" cried Benny. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and then everything faded to black. As Benny floated through nothingness, he began to feel strange. He felt as if he was turning into something else. "Oops," sobbed Benny. He went to wipe his tears, but where a hand should've been there was a hoof. Benny screamed. He looked at as much of himself as his new physicality would permit, and as Benny floated through nothingness, he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Much Ado About Somepony

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. I'm sorry for another short chapter. Just look at it this way: the shorter the chapter, the sooner I'll post another one!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own My Babysitters a Vampire or My Little Pony.**

Benny floated for what seemed like hours, until finally, he saw a light up ahead. Then he fell about five feet and realized he was on the ground again. "I'm glad that's over," said Benny. His moment of relief was only temporary though, because at that point he realized he had now idea where he was. "Well, I guess I better go find somepony else," he said. Suddenly, the realization had hit him. Benny had said "somepony." Benny screamed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rainbows and Peanut Butter

**A/N: Sorry to take you away from Benny for this chapter. I promise, Benny's story continues in Chapter 5. Chapter 4 is about Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or MBAV.**

Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and Erica were floating through nothingness. "I was about to eat. Now I'm floating through nothingness with RORY!" grumbled Erica, "and I'm still starving!" Ethan, on the other hand, was completely mystified to why this was happening. "Maybe Benny's grandma is trying to teach us another lesson," suggested Sarah. "If that were the case, then Benny would be here too. "Or maybe this was just another one of Benny's spells gone haywire," said Rory. "No, that's not it," said Ethan. Then Sarah noticed something, "Erica, you've got bat wings growing out of your sides. And Ethan, your legs just got extremely covered in yellow hair. And-" Sarah stopped dead in her tracks, "I HAVE HOOVES!" Everyone started panicking, except for Rory, whose mind had drifted to rainbows and peanut butter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fear at Twilight

**A/N: Thank you to those still reading my fanfic. You each get a cookie. (::)**

**Disclaimer: MLP belongs to… um… Hasbro? Maybe DHX Media? I don't know. I don't know who MBAV belongs to, either, but I guess they can have a cookie too :P (::)**

Twilight was on her way to Sugarcube Corner when her horn started causing random spells to occur. Twilight worried, because this only happened when there was a severe magical imbalance. "What could this mean?" she wondered. Twilight bolted back to the library to wake up Spike. "What is it?" he complained. Twilight used her magic to write a letter to Princess Celestia, alerting her of the situation. After she sealed it, she had Spike send the letter. "Now can I go back to sleep?" said Spike. "Sure, Spike. I'll wake you up at ten," she said as she rolled her eyes, then she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bennycorn and Friends

**A/N: We're finally at Chapter 5. It's pretty long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own MLP or MBAV. So stop asking.**

Benny kept on walking until he came across a mirror. He looked into it, and he didn't expect what he saw: a unicorn stallion with a light blue coat, and a short yellow mane and tail. He also noticed something even more peculiar, a small picture on his flank. It looked like a book of some sort. "My spellbook," he said quietly. Benny was confused, and then he got the bright idea to holler out and ask what it was. "Hey, is anyone around?" he yelled. All of the sudden, a positively pink pony ran up to him. "You must be new to Ponyville. I'm Pinkie Pie," she said. "Hello, Pinkie Pie, which is a really weird name by the way, I'm Benny," replied the Spellmaster. "Actually, here, Pinkie Pie is considered a normal name here, and Benny is considered bizarre," Pinkie countered. Benny looked at her strangely. "Anyways, what the heck is this?" he said as he pointed to his flank. "That's your Cutie Mark, silly! It looks like a book of some kind. Is your special talent reading?" Benny started to tell her about his magic powers, was cut off by a huge crash in the alleyway. "We better go check that out. Ooooooh. A mystery!" yelled Pinkie excitedly. "Let's, uh, just go," suggested Benny. "Okie-dokie-lokie," said Pinkie.

The two started running until they got to the alleyway. Upon arrival, they saw a yellow earth pony with an eye for a "Cutie Mark" or whatever it was called. The other three were bat ponies, one red, with a pair of fangs for a Cutie Mark, one was a pale green, with a plain brown juice box for a Cutie Mark, and one was was orange, and for a Cutie Mark had Vampire Sasquatch. "Vampire Sasquatch? Rory?" asked Benny. "Benny?" the four of them called out. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Benny. "We might ask you the same question," countered Ethan. "I was playing Randomspell again," said Benny shamefully. "Benny!" Sarah yelled. "Well, if I'm a unicorn, then there must be magic here. If there is magic here Pinkie! To which she replied, "Of course there is, silly! But first, we better go see my friend Twilight, who represents the Element of Magic!"


End file.
